Molesting Hinata
by Kawaii Kabu
Summary: A random night, many boys decide to proclaim their love for our dear sweet Hinata Hyuuga. Who will triupmh in molesting her? Giftfic for Mahou Inu Alex


Story: Molesting Hinata

Author: Kawaii Kabu

Dedication: Mahou Inu Alex, his birthday today :D

Listening to: Daddy's little Defect- Sugarcult, Durch den monsun- Tokio hotel, Pretty Girl- Sugarcult, Your guardian angel- Red jumpsuit Apparatus, Hands down-Dashboard Confessional, Memory- Sugarcult, Sleepwalking- Joe Brooks and surprisingly Crank Dat Soulja Boy, the Travis Barker remix… thanksies to Connie, Yaz and Per for teh awesome songs –huggles-

* * *

A/N: Came to me in random dream, decided that I would dedicate it to Mahou Inu Alex-kun because his birthday is coming up and I wanted to show my appreciation for all of the fics he has made. Yay fellow Hina-centric peoples!!!!

KK: C'mon Itachi-sama… please.

Itachi: No…Foolish little fangirl -pokes forehead-

KK: Itai! –rubbing head- Itachi-sama that's not nice!

Itachi: No one said I was nice.

KK: THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT! SAY IT OR I WILL SEND YOU TO YOAI LAND AND KEEP HINATA AWAY FROM YOU! –fire in background-

Itachi: (Damn, she knows my only weaknesses…) Fine. Happy birthday Mahou Inu Alex. (Baka Kit… making me say this…) my foolish little fangirl does not own me, the Akatsuki, or any other Character from the Naruto Anime. (Thank God)

KK: Now was that so hard Itachi-sama? –Glomp- (ONE DAY YOU WILL BE A BONDAGE SLAVE BWUWAHAHAHA!!!) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Itachi: -.-' … I normally wouldn't do this…. HELP!!!!

KK: -covering up Itachi's face with bandages-… carry on….:3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY Demon Doggy Overload! –Salutes DDO statue- There's some Neji abuse just for you!

* * *

//Hyuuga estates//

Everything was quiet in the home of the Hyuugas. The estate was so silent, you could hear a pin drop from a mile away. Yes people that quiet. Well… not that quiet, if you listened hard enough; you could here the Hyuuga genius sneaking around. He wouldn't want to get caught in the main family section. Neji's goal was in sight. Hinata-sama's room. Now if only he could sneak past Hanabi's room without being-

"Nii-san." Damn. Caught in the act. He turned around slowly, facing the voice of the young 12 year old Main branch Hyuuga.

"Hanabi-sama…" he said bowing.

"What are you doing… if Father caught you in our sleeping chambers you'd be-" she didn't finish the sentence, she motioned the movement of a knife across his throat. Even though he was 6 years older that Hanabi… the little girl, known as a 'Daddy's girl' who would tell Hiashi _anything_ and _everything_; he would be so screwed. Needless to say, he was scared shitless… what _would_ Hiashi do.

"Uh… eh heh… nothing Hanabi-sama… just a late night walk… heh heh.." he said laughing nervously.

"Gimme 300 ryo at midnight and no one need know about this nii-san." Damn. He didn't have 300 ryo. Where the hell would he get that?

"Hanabi-sama… you know how I'm you _favourite_ cousin, who trains and loves and protects you?" Bribery. Would that work on the little firecracker.

"You don't have the money do you nii-san?" She took a large breath and screamed. "DADDY! NII-SAN IS TRYNG TO GET INTO HINATA'S ROOM AGAIN!" Little bitch.

Surprisingly… Hiashi didn't jump out from the last door in the corridor, where he should, in all respectable senses be. No, the Head of the Hyuuga family, the big cheese, the one who had made most of Hinata's and Neji's lives miserable jumped out from none other than his Heiress' room.

"Uncle!" Neji shouted. Hiashi's clothing looked he had put it on in a hurry.

"Daddy?!" Hanabi was freaked out… It reminded her of that weird film Moegi made her watch for a dare… "Why are you in nee-chan's room?" Hiashi coughed…

"No reason… no head to your respectful rooms you two…" and he walked into his bedroom, leaving a Neji statue and a confused looking Hanabi behind. After closing his door he smirked. _Ha-ha! They suspected nothing, I am so smooth._

Well, Hanabi, being the daddy's girl that she was went in her room to sleep. And possibly have torturous nightmares about her father and Hinata that would put Itachi Uchiha's Mangekyo world to shame. Neji managed to get out of his stone faze. He got into Hinata's room. She was fast asleep looking so innocent and so inviting. He could see the stringy straps of her nightgown and her lithe figure showed even through the sheets. She looked like an angel with her hair across the pillows spread like waves and her pouted pink lips parting slightly as she took breaths, seeing Hinata asleep was something Neji had always dreamed of… well…. Dreamt of when he had noticed what a figure she had gained.

He felt his throat go dry, he had always dreamed of this moment… of course Hinata would always wake up and invite him to share the bed with her… but that was in his dirty, perverted, incest-driven dreams. Of course, Hinata was just too shy and innocent to ever do anything like that. Plus her crush on that annoying blonde Naru-tard didn't help his chances with her all that much. Neither did her growing fan-club… damn boys, trying to steal Hinata away from him. Just when he was about to touch that angelic face he was elbowed out of the way by a giant ball of white fur, accompanied by that oh-so-annoying voice belonging to no other than… the dog boy… What was his name again…? Kido?… Kiba? Yeah, Kiba.

"Good boy Akamaru! Now Hinata is all ours tonight!" Good God. Not Kiba and his stupid dog, not now when he was so close to achieving his lifetime goal!

//Hyuuga Gardens: 5 minutes ago//

Kiba and Akamaru had somehow (only God knows) snuck past all of the Hyuuga guards. Maybe it was because they were all looking at pictures some random person had taken of Hinata in the private hot springs, or maybe they were asleep, we'll never know unless we ask them right? Well anyway, he and Akamaru were waiting on a branch outside; waiting for the perfect moment to knock Hiashi's evil hands away from THEIR Hinata-hime's unconscious body.

Thankfully he was called away. Just when they were about to make their way in through the window, which was now conveniently open, that other stupid Hyuuga, y'know, the Hiashi mini-me… only with that curse seal thingy and fate OCD entered. Akamaru growled. They didn't like him since he practically attempted to murder Hinata when they were twelve. It didn't matter that three years had passed since then. They just didn't like him.

"Don't worry Akamaru. We'll get him. We'll get him good." Kiba climbed off of Akamaru's back as the large dog began to prepare for the jump. The angling was perfect. If Akamaru could jump through the window and knock down Neji, Hinata's sweet little body would be theirs.

Akamaru jumped. He got Neji knocked out in a clean blow.

"Good boy Akamaru! Now Hinata is all ours tonight!" And Kiba began to prepare himself for all of the nights antics. Akamaru started to whimper though. The hairs on Kiba's neck stood on end. A bug was buzzing by his ear. No. It couldn't be, could it? _Please don't be Jezebel. Please, PLEASE don't be Jezebel! _(For anyone who is wondering, Jezebel is Shino's favourite Female bug that he uses to track down people) Kiba's worst fears were confirmed. Shino stepped from the shadows with his army of bugs swirling around Akamaru.

"Tonight is MY night with Hinata." He said, taking off his sunglasses and revealing his Bishonen-like eyes. And a mini-battle began. Kiba rushed at Shino with kunai in each hand.

"NO SHE'S MINE!" Shino stepped out of the way of Kiba's attack, causing the dog boy to stumble into Hinata's vanity mirror.

"Looks like your seven years bad luck starts here, Kiba." Shino said before using his bug army to form a giant fist and pounding Kiba and Akamaru through the roof. Thankfully, Hinata's room had no room above it, so when Akamaru and Kiba went blasting off quite a lot like Team Rocket, they didn't disturb much people's sleep. Although the howling at the moon and the 'ping' did annoy Hanabi and she shouted out of the window: "Keep it down ya filthy mutts!" to no one in particular.

Well, compared to everyone else, Shino got the furthest with Hinata's unconscious body before his bugs detected a nearby Chakra source. He faded back into the shadows before waiting to beat anyone trying to complete his work. The door opened slowly and what appeared to be a Hyuuga hairstyle was at the door. Was it Neji again?... No Neji was still unconscious on the floor.

"Nee-chan?" the head whispered. It was Hanabi. "Okay TenTen-chan, she's asleep, Neji's on the floor unconscious. And someone blew up the ceiling…?"

"Great!" came the high-pitched voice of TenTen. "This will make turning Neji into my bondage slave SO much easier." The two girls picked up Neji and left the room.

_Well… That was weird, wasn't it bugs?_ Shino asked his bugs. Because everyone knows talking to bugs isn't weird compared to sneaking into someone's room to turn their cousin into a bondage slave. When Shino, and Jezebel, decided it was safe to come out they were surprised to see that somehow Naruto had snuck through the bug barrier. _No! My chances with Hinata are going down the toilet! Must kill stupid Naru-tard! _And Shino's bugs joined him in making a giant bug-shaped bug armour thing. It looked like something you'd find in Seperioth's cast-off costumes…

"Ne… Ne… Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan wake up. Hinata-chan wake up 'ttebayo." Well, at least he wasn't saying 'BELIEVE IT!'… Naruto began poking Hinata with what looked like… a chopstick?! _How DARE he poke Hinata-hime with chopsticks!_ Thought Shino, not knowing that some other people where thinking that. Before he could act out his revenge on Naruto for 'touching' Hinata, a blue flash of lightening with an insanely annoying Duck-headed avenger had pinned Naruto down.

"Do not wake _my_ Hime!" The Uchiha yelled in Naruto's face. "Do not touch her! Don't think about her! Don't even bother looking at her if you want to live!"

"Sasuke-teme?! I thought you were gay… y'know, with the leaving with the snake paedophile and all. 'Sides… Hinata said I could come by anytime for Ramen!" Shino, Sasuke… and the other people who were there all sweat dropped. False alarm.

"Just go baka." Sasuke said. Naruto left, Sasuke had that creepy look in his eye, kinda like the one Michael Jackson gives little boys… only this look was directed at Hinata.

Naruto had left; he didn't want to see what Sasuke was going to do to Hinata… maybe he should've tried to stop him? Hinata was pretty much the most innocent girl he knew. She didn't deserve molestation (or any Uchiha _in_ her!). If he had learnt anything from getting rejected my Sakura many times and noticing that Hinata blushed and fainted anytime she and he were close, it was that he harboured _some_ form of affection for the Hyuuga heiress.

"I got it! I'll save you from molestation Hinata-chan! 'TTEBAYO!"

Meanwhile, Shino was watching Sasuke from the dark shadows of Hinata's room. Nothing much had changed really. It was as if Sasuke had no idea on how to molest/seduce/engage in sexual activity with a member of the opposite sex. As expected… maybe Orochimaru had scarred him in some unknown way? Eh… who cared about the emo avenger… minus his surplus fan base… and maybe Naruto and Kakashi…? Why couldn't he go molest that Haruno girl?

"Why can't I do it?" Sasuke inwardly yelled. "I have the world's most perfect girl in my grasp and I can't do anything about it! Why?! Why?! Why?!" he started pounding the floor with his fists, he obviously wasn't trying… or was really weak… no holes where created… well… other than the one Shino punched Kiba out of, but that's about it.

Shino was getting sick of waiting around; he'd just have to finish off Sasuke as he did with Kiba.

"Uchiha. You lack the will to do it. You also lack…"

"Hatred? The will to kill?"

"Idiot! I'm not your brother! I was going to say any relationship or previous experience of being with Hinata-chan like I, Neji and Kiba have had."

"Yeah! Well… well… At least I don't have bugs in my pants!" (Lame come-back I know -.-') Shino sweat dropped. The mighty Uchiha had insulted him in the manner of a five-year-old. The strange feeling of disappointment passed over quickly. Sasuke got into an unfamiliar fighting style. "Let's fight bug boy. Winner gets Hinata." Both boys started to fight. They were caught in mid-air by sand. Neji burst through the door in what looked like a… leather man thong? (This is where the Neji-fangirls faint and swoon) Kiba fell through the hole in the ceiling. Guess Shino didn't super punch him hard enough to enter the orbit. Akamaru followed in suit. Once again, all were completely trapped by the sand. It was too fast for them and their faster than lightening ninja skills.

"Damn you and your lightning reflexes Gaara of The Sand!!" Kiba screamed. From some sand that was covering the floor Gaara entered the room in a mini-sandstorm.

"Hyuuga-girl is mine. Anyone who resists shall be crushed; I often wondered what it would be like to take her virginity whilst it was raining blood." He said in an overly sadistic voice, but he was just too damn smexy for the authoress to resist entering the story to glomp him and poof away. The tone of his voice was very menacing; it sent shivers up everyone's spines and they had all turned pale, well, Neji and Sasuke and Shino turned paler than usual. Gaara's sand held them all in place when he walked in the direction that so many people before him had made so much in the last couple minutes? Or was it an hour? … Well it was towards Hinata's bed, where her sleeping figure lay un-a-fazed by all the commotion. Was their princess a heavy sleeper?

But as he reached towards her as all the others watched from about a metre away Hinata poofed. Poofed?! What the hell!? Everyone was too busy trying to make their way to molest Hinata that none of them had noticed the object of their affections had snuck into her room from a hidden passage behind the vanity; everyone was too busy thinking of ways to kill Gaara, (or in Gaara's case to take Hinata) to notice the soft harmonious whispering voice say "Kai".

"NOES! My chances!" They all screamed simultaneously. Hinata coughed to get their attention.

"Ano… guys?"

"HIME!" they all turned to look in her direction. But… she was over there a minute ago… oh yeah, she was a Ninja… Shadow clone, duh! How could they not realise that! _God… we must look like obsessive fan-boys to her_ they all thought.

"Wh… what are you doing in my… in m- my room…?" She looked at them all questioningly… "Ano… nii-san… why are you in a leather man-thong?" Did she like Neji in his man thong?!

"Do you like it Hinata-sama?!" the branch member asked eagerly, maybe he had more chance than the others because of his bondage slave appeal; everyone knew that teenage girls just _loved_ bondage slaves.

"Nii-san…" she said looking away with that oh so apparent blush on her face. "Could you possibly put something on…? I think I just got mentally scarred." Neji sweat dropped and hid his face in defeat behind his (cough wo- cough) manly hair. The others laughed at his defeat and embarrassment, even Gaara had an apparent smirk on his face. Hinata's eyes roamed the room, looking for something to look at other than the legion on fan-boys in her room. Kiba was the only one who remembered Hinata's first question.

"Oh, it's no big deal Hinata… we where just arguing over who would take your virginity and molest you tonight!" No? Big? Deal? Geez, dog-boy was more brain-dead than Naru-tard.

"YOU WHAT!" Hinata screamed her face a new shade of red. "Get out you sick perverts!" and summoning all of her strength and courage she punched them all out of her room via her new 'skylight'… except Gaara. Gaara's sand protected him and he vanished the way he came with the cutest little pout on his face. Once again the authoress entered the fic to glomp him, she kind of got sucked into his sandstorm and was never heard of again… until he came back to Konoha with her clinging to his gourd of uber-sand.

A shadowed figure had immerged from the same passage as Hinata had a few minutes ago.

"Well done Hinata-chan." The Hyuuga heiress blushed darker; soon she would be known world-wide for her blushing abilities for finding new shades of scarlet's, pinks and reds. Talking about red. The red clouds from the figure's cloak stood out, as did he crimson eyes. (Guess who it is people? I dare ya! Guess!)

"Thank-you Itachi-kun…"

"You handled it well." He continued. "I would have liked to have seen my foolish little brother's face when you told him who had taken your virginity, it would've be comical ne?" he said stepping out of the shadows. "Let's get back to business."

"Hai Itachi-kun…" Hinata and Itachi made their way to the bed; the only thing visible in the darkness of the night was the reflections of their pale skin in the moonlight. No one really heard the moans, screams and sounds of their night of activities. Maybe it was because Itachi had cast a sound proof jutsu on her room? Maybe not. But so many fan-boys' hearts were crushed tonight. Serves them right for trying to molest Hinata.

* * *

Fin!

* * *

Itachi: -///-… damnnnn

Hinata: -///- -about to faint-

KK: You can't faint yet Hinata-chan! You have to tell DDO-sama the message!

Hinata: -///- happy birthday Alex-kun, I hope your day was perfect. –faint-

Gaara:… I wanted to get Hinata…

Sasuke: Well I wanted her first.

KK: before you turned gay you mean?

Naruto: OWNED!

Kiba:… why so much blasting off?! Is it because you think I'm a team rocket reject?!

KK: -.-' yes… because you _obviously _look like a reject James.

Kiba: So cruel… -sniffling into Akamaru's fur-

Shino: … Why did Itachi get Hinata?

KK: Aww he's sulking again!

Shino:…

Neji: I can't believe you let TenTen rape me?!

TenTen: You liked it you two-faced incestreal bastard! She's your YOUNGER COUSIN! –whips-

Neji: -whimper- Ten-chan….

TenTen: Don't you 'Ten-chan' me teme! –Chases Neji away-

KK: Well Happy birthday Alex-kun! Make the most of 18-ism! In Brit-land here you'd be able to drink booze in pubs methinks... well, that's my tribute to you; hopefully you'll like it, or at least tell me how I could improve my crack-writing skills?

As for all you other reviewers all flames are welcome, they'll keep me warm in winter, constructive criticism aussi. JA x!


End file.
